BB One Shot
by JustBecauseILoveYou
Summary: Random BB one shot.


So this is a result of my facebook addiction and my constant ability to relate everything to Bones. I just saw the quote and BOOM. This little piece all but wrote itself. It's based on a group on facebook, well a 'like' I suppose. Inspiration struck and I was unable to do anything but write it.

Anyone else super excited for Bones on Thursday?

This is a one shot, which I loved writing. Its fluff basically. I'm working on a 3 /4 shot with angst in, but thats taking a while to complete. Let me know what you think, and any improvements that could be made. Hope you like it.

* * *

"It was a silly bet which finally got them together. Although I've never managed to get any details of what this bet entailed from Bren or Booth, I'm glad that it managed to push them together before they missed their moment. That's what Bren told me once. That she and Booth had 'missed their moment'. Well Bren, sweetie, I beg to differ. I look at you two and know that there isn't a single thing you two couldn't handle together. You two have been through pretty much everything even before you got together. There's been reunions with long lost fathers, deaths, births, brain tumours, sperm donation, Andy, Parker, Hannah, Gravedigger, snipers, betrayals, partners therapy, court, circus acts and I'm sure you two could mention more. But what I really want to say today is that I'm so glad you found each other. Against all odds you've came out fighting and always picked yourselves up when you've been pushed down. I look at you and I see love. That's all I ever wanted for both of you. I love you." Angela raised her glasses and looked down at her best friends through tear filled eyes. She only vaguely heard the claps around her as Brennan reached up and pulled her into a breath stealing hug.

"I love you Ange." Brennan managed to say through tears.

"Love you too sweetie." Angela pulled away and saw Booth take Brennan's hand and gently ease her back to her seat.

"Thank you for coming here today." Booth had stood up. "As Angela said, a silly little bet did get us together. Although whatever you're thinking, I'm almost sure that you're thinking the wrong thing." He shared a tender smile with Brennan before starting again. "We apologise for not telling you, but it's something that is cheesy, stupid and Max would probably hurt me for it." He glanced at his new father-in-law and raised his glass to him. Max grinned stupidly and raised his glass back. "Thank you." Booth finished before sitting down to a round of applause and turned to Brennan. Smiling, he quickly pecked her lips before taking her hand and gently squeezing it. Grinning stupidly, he thought about the day he finally got his girl.

"Booth?" Brennan asked. It was 2 in the morning, and after being woken up to a rather annoying knock on the door, she was less than pleased.

"Hey Bones." Booth grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry to come around so late, but there's a problem at my apartment."

"Oh?"

"Yeah.. erm... there was a break in and the cops want to search my apartment for evidence and stuff. Can I crash here?" Brennan just looked at him blankly, until she realised he had a panicked look on his face.

"Oh. Yes. Of course you can. I was just thinking then. I hope nothing was taken?"

"Just a couple things. Nothing important."

"Booth.." Brennnan said, mainly to pressure him into telling her.

"They got away with erm.. a birthday present. For my friend."

"Oh. I'm sure you can replace that then?"

"Yeah I guess. It was just handmade and took me a good while to make it. Thinking of it, I don't know why they took that. They seemed to have just thrown anything and everything into a bag so could have been a mistake I guess."

"I'm sorry Booth." Brennan spoke softly. "The guest room is already made up."

"Thanks Bones. Do you mind if I come in now?" Booth said jokingly, as he was still waiting in the hallway. Brennan stepped aside and let him in.

"I have some of your clothes which you can sleep in. You never took them home last time you were over." There was a silence, and neither partner knew why it was there.

"Who was it for?" Brennan finally said, breaking the silence.

"What for?" Booth asked confused.

"The present."

"Oh. It was for you Bones." Booth said embarrassed.

"You don't have to get me anything Booth. And my birthday isn't for 3 months!"

"I know, I just wanted to make sure it was perfect before I gave it to you."

"That's very sweet Booth. Thankyou." Brennan took his hand and gently squeezed it, before letting it go.

The next morning, Brennan woke up around 7am to find a shirtless Booth sat at her table eating, what seemed to be sugar, with a side helping of cereals. She smiled to herself as she realised that he was just a big kid at heart, something which she loved seeing.

"Morning Booth." She said as she moved into the kitchen to prepare her own breakfast.

"Morning Bones." He replied with a smile."I would have made you breakfast, but wasn't sure what time you'd be up or what you'd want."

"No worries. But for tomorrow, you can make me toast, with an orange." She said with a playful grin. He grinned back at her, glad she would let him stay tonight.

"Listen, I've got to get to work. I left a bunch of stuff at the Bureau and Cullen wanted it done yesterday." Booth said. "Do you need a lift?"

"I'm OK Booth. Thanks. I'll see you tonight?" Brennan asked hopefully.

"Yeah." He smiled a 'Boothy' grin before continuing. "I'm making dinner though OK?"

"Booth you're a guest."

"That may be Bones, but I want to do this for you OK? You're letting me stay and I need to do something to attempt to make it up to you."

"You don't need to do anything Booth." Brennan spoke softly. She quickly continued, before Booth could interject. "But I look forward to tonight. I might see you in the lab later?"

"Yeah? Great. You're gonna love it." Booth said confidently. "I hope." He muttered so quietly she didn't hear. "I'll see you later. Bye Bones." He quickly strode out of the apartment, before he did something that he could regret.

"Bye Booth." She shouted out of the door, hoping he heard it.

There was no new case that day. There was no old case that day. There was also no call from Booth that day. He normally came around for lunch, or at least rang her to tell her that he couldn't make lunch. Brennan assumed that he had too much paperwork, or perhaps an old case to relook through, however she still felt slightly upset that he hadn't called. She looked at the clock and read the time. 18:32. Picking up her bags, she left the lab, waving goodbye to the night guards as she left.

Brennan opened her door to a delicious aroma, coming from the kitchen. Slowly walking towards the kitchen, she saw the dimmed lights, lit candles and set table. She could hear Booth singing softly to himself as he cooked. She saw the mess that he had made and was helpless to do anything but smile at it. Booth turned around and grinned sheepishly at Brennan.

"How was work?" He asked, continuing to cook. He was nervous about this enough as it was. Brennan could cook, he knew that and he didn't want to disappoint her, or cook her something that she wouldn't like. He knew she'd eat it anyway so she wouldn't hurt his feelings but he didn't want her to have to pretend.

"Good. Very productive seeing as though I didn't have a single interruption." Brennan replied, hoping that he would catch what she was trying to say.

"Yeah.. sorry about that Bones. I meant call. I really did, but work was literally all-consuming and by the time I realised that I hadn't rang, it was 5pm. I figured that you would be home around 7pm and wanted to give myself enough time to get all the stuff for tonight and cook it. Sorry."

"It's fine. I was just curious as to why you never rang. But this looks delicious Booth." Brennan complimented him. "I'm just going to get changed out of these clothes. I'll be right out."

"No worries Bones. Dinner will be ready in around 5 minutes so you can just do whatever until then." Booth smiled. Brennan gave a playful grin back at him and turned to get changed.

10 minutes later Booth and Brennan were just about to start eating, when Booth suddenly spoke up.

"Listen Bones, if you don't like it, don't feel the need to eat it. You know? I don't want you to feel as though you need to eat this just because I cooked it." Booth stopped his nervous rant to see Brennan remove the fork from her mouth. He saw her smile and nod, as she ate.

"Booth," she said. "This? This is amazing! I had no idea you could cook."

"I cook for Parker when he's at mine. I don't want him to grow up on fast food and microwave meals."

"Well he's certainly a lucky child. This is really good." Their playful banter continued throughout the meal .

As they talked, Brennan thought about how easy this was. How easy it was to talk to him, to show him all of her and to be able to understand him. She couldn't understand everyone, but Booth was the only one she could understand fully. She was the only one that could understand him fully. That's why they have such a successful partnership. Symbiotic, it may be. But perfectly illogical? Without a doubt.

"Bones. Bones.. Bones?" Booth called as he tried to bring her out of her thoughts. Shaking her head to snap herself out of it she answered.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I just asking if you'd maybe like to go for a walk through the park? I try to do it after every meal time with Parker and maybe a few times a week when he's not there. Do you fancy it? I promise I'll wash up when we get back" Booth asked. Brennan pretended to think about it, but the smile across her face gave her up.

"Sure. I'll just go and get my shoes on."

"Great. I'll go and do the same."

They reached a bench after about half an hour and decided to have a break. The sky was clear with a cool breeze, but neither noticed too much. They were too engrossed in the current topic of debate, Jersey Shore. Brennan had recorded each episode and was working her way through. As she was talking, Booth realised that this moment was perfect. Booth and Brennan just sitting. Doing nothing news worthy or of any significance. But somehow it felt like it was everything.

"Bones." Booth interrupted.

"What?" She got an adorable confused face on her.

"I bet you $20 I can kiss you without using my lips." He said, with a sly grin.

"Bet's on." Brennan countered, curious as to how he was going to follow through with this. Booth got close to her and placed his lips on hers. He pulled away to see her face smiling and whispered in her ear.

"I lost." Brennan then leaned in again and kissed him soundly.

* * *

So this is the facebook thing. I figured I'd put it down because.. well I'm not too sure

Boy: I bet you $20 I can kiss you without using my lips.  
Girl: Bet's on.  
*Boy kisses her then pulls away*  
Boy: I lost.


End file.
